User blog:Leolab/User Siege Tourney, Round 10 of 91: Leolab (Lloyd) v Beastman (Ryan)
Lloyd Kumar: The mercenary Great Captain from India Attacking Ryan the Dreaded: The vicious Pirate Captain from Spain Prologue The two go to the entrance Yao found, and sneak up to the balcony. They creep past one of the grey-cloaked Users. They retreat behind a pillar as one of the green-on-red cloaked Bureaus walks up the way they came. "I think I'm going to lose this one, Leo," the User said. "Yeah, Beast, you probably are." "Just my luck, going against you." "Look on the bright side. You're going up against Drayco at least once." The two cloaked figures continue conversing while walking towards an observation deck, while Kenway and Yao creep towards an opening on the other side, where they see some machinery. Lloyd and Ryan the Dreaded walk up to either side of the machine, and it glows white. Lloyd and Ryan both collapse. "What's that?" Yao whispers, pointing at two small, vaguely iridescent streams going from each body into the machine. "I think that's how they get us to fight without remembering anything. Let's look at the other side." They creep along the catwalk as the iridescence vanishes. On the other side, they see clones of Lloyd and Ryan being teleported, and they see tubes containing clones of Billybob and Kenway moving towards the machine. "This is kinda creepy," Kenway says. "I think we should get out of here before they spot us." Attacker Symbol = |-| General = *Weapons: **Long Range: Composite Recurve Bow with poisoned armor-piercing arrows **Polearm: Halberd (axe head opposite a slotted dismounting hook; shaft ends in a pike). **Main-hand: Talwar **Off-hand: short axe (2 ft handle) *Armor: Riveted Plated Mail Single Combat: Will issue challenges when losing or if confident of a win. Will not accept if enemy is nearly routed, but is likely to otherwise. |-| Army = Attacking Siege Weaponry: *All units are armored with riveted plated mail and a barbute *3 15 inch Cannons with standard iron ball shot. **3 people per canon; secondary is a short axe and a tower shield *1 Mining Team **20 people per team; secondary is a Falcata-style shortsword and a dagger. *1 Trebuchet launching clusters of rocks, jars of Greek Fire, and pieces of dead bodies **10 people on the Trebuchet, secondary is a Kilij and kite shield *3 Ladder Teams **15 people per team, secondary is a short axe and an Aspis shield *1 Battering Ram; wood log with metal tip. Has wooden siding to protect from arrows. Thin sheets of metal are put on the siding to resist fire. **16 people on the ram; secondary weapon is an Aspis shield and a short spear *1 Belfry; metal-plated wood **25 people pushing the Belfry, secondary for 12 is a Zweihander, secondary for 12 is a Khanda, secondary for 1 (leader) is a Kilij. *1 overall commander for siege weaponry wearing Riveted Plated Mail and a Barbute **Specialized weapon: European-style Bastard Sword and Buckler **Secondary Weapon: Kilij and Buckler Supply Lines: Organized into two sections: attacking the defender's supply lines and defending my own. There is one overall commander for both. Command in the field is given on a rotating basis based on seniority. *Attack defender's: **219 Heavy Cavalry wearing full plate armor with barbute ***Specialized Weapon: Kontos Spear ***Secondary Weapon: Tabarzin ***Horse armor: Plate **218 Light Cavalry wearing Chihal'Ta Hazar Masha (Coat of 10,000 Nails) over plate bracers and greaves with barbute ***Specialized Weapon: Talwar ***Secondary Weapon: Composite Recurve Shortbow ***Horse Armor: Riveted Plated Mail *Defend my own: **218 Heavy Cavalry wearing full plate armor & Barbute ***Specialized Weapon: Kontos Spear ***Secondary Weapon: Tabarzin ***Horse armor: Plate **219 Light Cavalry wearing Chihal'Ta Hazar Masha (Coat of 10,000 Nails) under plate bracers and greaves & barbute ***Specialized Weapon: Talwar ***Secondary Weapon: Composite Recurve Shortbow ***Horse Armor: Riveted Plated Mail *Commander: **Full plate armor ***Specialized Weapon: Poleaxe ***Secondary Weapon: Mace ***Horse armor: Plate Crossbowmen: *Organized into divisions of 500 men, further divided into squads with 10 crossbowmen and 10 loaders. All members are capable crossbowmen and can fill in if others are hurt. *500 Crossbowmen wearing Riveted plated mail & Barbute: **Specialized Weapon: Arbalest Crossbow **Secondary Weapon: Axe and Buckler *500 Loaders wearing Riveted plated mail & Barbute: **Specialized Weapon: Arbalest Crossbow **Secondary Weapon: Axe and Buckler *25 Squad Commanders wearing Laminar Armor & Barbute: **Specialized Weapon: Arbalest Crossbow **Secondary Weapon: Spatha and Buckler *2 Division Commanders wearing Chihal'Ta Hazar Masha (Coat of 10,000 Nails) over Riveted Chainmail & Barbute: **Specialized Weapon: Arbalest Crossbow **Secondary Weapon: Dual 45-cm Khanda-style shortswords *1 Crossbow Commander wearing Riveted Plated Chainmail: **Specialized Weapon: Arbalest Crossbow **Secondary Weapon: Khanjar and Buckler Shock Troops *Organized into divisions of 500 men, further divided into squads with 20 men each. *2000 Shock Troops wearing full plate armor & Armet **Specialized weapon: Poleaxe (axe-head, pike point, dismounting hook) **Secondary weapon: Dual short warhammers (hammer, hook) *100 Squad Leaders wearing full plate over chainmail and an Armet **Specialized Weapon: Leucerne Hammer (hammer, pike point, hook) **Secondary weapon: Dual short axes (axehead, hook) *4 Division Leaders wearing Laminar and an Armet **Specialized Weapon: Short Spear and Aspis **Secondary Weapon: Shortsword and Aspis *1 Overall Leader wearing plate armor over Riveted plated chainmail with a Bascinet (he's a big guy) **Special: Leucerne Hammer (hammer, pike point, hook) **Secondary: warhammer and plated, spiked targe. Infantry *Organized into brigades of 2500 men, then into divisions of 500, then squads of 20. *5000 Infantrymen wearing riveted plated mail & Barbute **Specialized weapon: short spear & buckler **Secondary Weapon: axe and buckler *250 squad leaders wearing laminar over leather & Barbute **Specialized weapon: short Axe and spiked, plated Targe **Secondary weapon: Swordbreaker and spiked, plated targe *10 division leaders wearing lamellar over chainmail **Specialized weapon: Swordbreaker and buckler **Secondary Weapon: Broadsword and Buckler *2 brigade leaders wearing Chihal'Ta Hazar Masha (Coat of 10,000 Nails) over leather & Barbute **Specialized Weapon: Broadsword and Dagger **Secondary Weapon: Kopis and Dagger *1 overall leader wearing a metal breastplate over plated chainmail and Barbute **Specialized weapon: Kopis & plated targe **Secondary weapon: short spear & plated targe Reserve *Organized into squads of 20 men each *60 Reserve Members wearing Chihal'Ta Hazar Masha (Coat of 10,000 Nails) & Barbute **Specialized weapon: Kilij and Buckler **Secondary Weapon: Swordbreaker and buckler *3 squad leaders wearing Chihal'Ta Hazar Masha (Coat of 10,000 Nails) & Bascinet **Specialized weapon: Swordbreaker & Buckler **Secondary weapon: Axe and Buckler *1 Leader wearing Chihal'Ta Hazar Masha (Coat of 10,000 Nails) with Burgonet Support *536 people producing necessary materials for siege engines **Secondary weapon: Pata and buckler *2 High Marshals wearing Brigandine over Chihal'Ta Hazar Masha (Coat of 10,000 Nails) w/ halfhelm **Specialized weapon: dual Pata-style shortswords **Secondary Weapon: Dual Katars *10 General's Guard wearing full plate over leather w/ close helm **Specialized weapon: Longsword and Kite Shield **Secondary Weapon: Pata and Kite Shield *1 General's Guard Captain wearing full plate over leather w/ Kachi kabuto **Specialized weapon: Longsword and Tower Shield **Secondary Weapon: Pata and tower Shield Strategy *Intercept enemy supply lines & protect own *Harass defenders on walls with crossbowmen *Launch any enemy dead or post-interrogation POWs over in trebuchets *When dead or living are unavaliable, launch Greek Fire in and bombard walls with canon and trebuchet fire while trying to batter down doors or get ladders & belfry in, though the belfry is often used as a decoy. *Shock Troops are used in critical junctures, but are also used as diversions. *Infantry is used after entrance is made in walls, via ladders, or by the belfry. *General's Guard protects the general, High Marshals are given command during large periods of activity. *Leads from a few ranks behind the front. *Reserve is put in where needed. *Focused solely on capturing. Doesn't care if all enemy fighters are killed or none are. *Stringent anti-infiltration measures *All orders are written in code. Redundant messengers are used to ensure order reaches the officers. Defender Symbol = |-| General = Weapons: Close: Cutlass Pole-arm: Boarding Pike Ranged: English Standard Issue Crossbow w/flaming arrows Off-Hand: Throwing Knife Armor: Steel Thin Chest Plate Will take on single battle challenges. |-| Army = Tactics: For defensive, Ryan refuses to hold still and will do whatever it takes to break past the enemy force. 2,000 Pirates. Weapons: Close: Cutlass Far: Crossbow 1,500 Horseman. Weapons: Close: Boarding Pike Ranged: Crossbow 4,000 archers wielding English crossbows 4 4-feet tall barricades with sharpened edges 5 catapults w/flaming boulders 15-feet deep moat. X-Factors These X-Factors are created by taking averages from the X-Factor evaluation blog, rounded to the nearest number. I did not choose them. There is no bias. Victory Conditions Attacker= *Overrun castle *Force defender to surrender *Win Single Combat |-| Defender= *Force attacker to surrender *Annihilate attacker *Survive for 4 months *Win Single Combat |-|Tie= *One side meets the victory conditions but loses their general *Both sides lose their general. Notes Battle = *Any siege weapons without a crew cannot be used *Area is as follows: **A square, stone fort with a tower at each corner and one in the center. It is on a hill, but has no other natural barriers. Castle is 100 m x 100 m x 125 m. Towers have a 10 m radius and are 150 m tall. The fighting is mostly close-quarters in small areas within the castle. |-|Voting = *Votes with at least five complete and relevant sentences count as a full vote. *Votes with one sentence do not count. *All other votes count as a half vote. *Any well-reasoned counter-arguments that aren't subjected to a well-reasoned rebuttal can lower a vote by half a point. *Simply stating overwhelming numbers is not a reason |-| General's Kit = *Includes: **A telescope / looking glass for his personal use and others for the commanders **Several maps of the area **Locations of friendly supply lines **Various support personnel: a quartermaster corps, cooking corps, medical corps, and religious services Battle Siege Tourney 0 Months, 0 Days, 18 Hours. Lloyd Kumar is taking his meal in his tent, looking over the contents of the chest he was given. He didn’t know why his employers wanted this castle taken, just that they gave him the army and promised a fortune. He had just finished writing and encoding his orders when a messanger runs up to him. “Sir! The enemy is leaving the castle!” “I… what?” Lloyd walks out of his tent, and sees the opposing force running, full speed, towards his army. “Tell the others to let them pass through. This is nearly the expected enemy force.” The messenger nods and runs off, and Lloyd watches as his army splits before the invaders. As the force rides past, he orders his crossbowmen to the front, and gives the signal to firing volleys. Wave after wave of bolts spring forth, falling through the now-scattering enemy host. Lloyd spots the man who looks like their leader, draws his bow, and fires, hitting the man in the shoulder. After the opposing force disappeared, Lloyd ordered his shock troops inside the castle, backed up by suqads of infantry and crossbowmen. Ryan the Dreaded had ran out with his men, and they stopped to make a camp for the night. Ryan pulled the arrow out of his shoulder, and lay down to rest. In the morning, his first mate found him lying in a pool of his own blood, with more flowing from every orifice in his body. Lloyd looked around from the Castle battlements, still weary of a trap. Satisfied, he returned below. It was the easiest fortune he’d ever made. A flash of light returns both generals to the waiting room. Statistics: *Total Time: 1 Month, 1 Days, 10 Hours, 27 Minutes. *Total Losses: 1148 **Lloyd: 1 **Ryan: 1147 Category:Blog posts